Once in a life time
by QuickFTW
Summary: Georgiana thought that her love, Harry had gone down with the ship and the sea had swallowed his life. She had almost accepted the fact, until Harry turned up out of no where. A miracle, she had not expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I've always had a huge interest in the Titanic and the ITV bought out their mini-series. I loved it to pieces and I completely and totally fell in love with Harry. I cried so much when I found out he died, it was pretty ridiculous if I am honest. I done some research and found out that Harry Widener was a real person and that he had gone down with the ship, his body never being recovered, so they must have just assumed that he was dead. I decided that I would make it so that Harry some how survived. Read, and it will all be unravelled in time. **

* * *

I was in a daze. I had been since my Father was found. I had been sat at this table with a blanket wrapped around my shaking body ever since the Carpathian picked us up. Mama tried to get me to sip some soup to warm me up, as did the Miss Watson, but I hadn't moved an inch. I didn't talk to anyone, I never even asked how my Father was, but he was a strong man and I know he would be fine. It was Harry on my mind. He was dead. Mrs Widener told me he couldn't swim. He didn't even stand a chance in those icy cold waters.  
I remember Mrs Widener sobbing in the life boats. She was asking everyone if they had seen her Husband or her Son.  
"Mr Lightoller, please, please tell me you've seen my son, please!" She begged, clinging onto his shirt.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Widener, I have not seen your son." He said, trying to release her hands from him. This was when she broke down and crumpled to the floor of the lifeboat, the Countess of Rothes trying to comfort her. Just hearing that no one had seen Harry made me choke up some more tears. Mama tried comforting me, but no one could settle me now, the man I loved was dead.  
I had stopped crying about half of an hour later, the tears turning into a daze.

_'You seem to know me very well all of a sudden.'_  
_'I seem to like you very well all of a sudden, that's for sure.'_

Everything he had said to me in the past few days went through my head again and again.

_'Don't take a stand on everything. Pick your battles. If you fight for a cause, make sure it is one that you care about, not just a way to annoy your parents.'_

Just thinking of when he said that made a little smile turn up on my mouth. That was, until I remembered the kiss. It had felt so magical and like it was meant to be. He made me feel so amazing, like I could walk on water. But I could not, and neither could he because if he could, he would be here right now with me.

A tear ran from my eyes and I stood up, the lump in my throat starting to choke me, like it had on the life boat. I stumbled forwards a little, not knowing why I had stood up, or where I was headed. I staggered out onto the deck, the tears filling my eyes so much that I could scarcely see. I stood over the deck-fence looking over at the water. My tear drops rolled down my face and I could swear a few of them dropped into the water.

_'Georgiana, if I don't make it-'_  
_'Don't say that! Men'll get through this. In first, in Second and in steerage. They'll live! Just make sure you are one of them, please!'_  
_'But if I'm not, I want you to know that if there is any truth in what we are taught, I'm going to make you lucky all of your life. So every time that you catch that train and every time you find something you thought you'd lost, it'll be me.'_

I let out a loud sob, I was not entirely sure where it came from, but it was a way of letting out my pain.

_'I love you, Harry Widener. You're the first man I have ever said that to.'_  
_'And I hope I live to be the last, but if I don't; be happy, or I'll want to know why!' _  
_'I refuse to say goodbye.'_  
_'Me too, but if you wanna please me, just get on a boat.'_

I stopped crying, and the daze took control of my body again. I flopped down onto the cold wooden floor of the deck.

_He kissed me, then said, 'Please, let me do one last thing to let me be proud.' and scooped me up into his arms. _  
_'No Harry!'_  
_He carried me over to the last lifeboat and put me in it. I started to cry, begging for Mama. _  
_And then the last thing Harry said to me; 'You can do this, you can do any thing!'_  
_Then as the life boat started to be lowered down I silently mouthed 'Make sure you live.', he nodded at me and smiled, then stared into my eyes until I could see him no longer._

I choked out some more tears and I felt a pain in my heart. It was like I was actually heart broken. It was not just a phrase, it was real and it hurt. I wrapped my arms across my front and hugged myself tightly, I laid down on my side, on the cold deck floor, still sobbing, practically crying myself to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was lying on a settee in one of the lounge's on board the Carpathian. My head was rested on my Mother's lap and she was gently stroking my head. My Father was lying opposite me on another settee, still pale, but looking better than when he was found.

"Mama." I mumbled.

"Yes darling?" She stopped stroking my head and looked down at me. I twisted to look up at her.

"I wanted to wake up and all of this had been a ghastly dream." My eyes were starting to tear up again.

"Oh Georgiana, we all want that too. It is real though, and nothing can change that my love."

"I know.." I slowly sat up and leaned on Mama's shoulder. "Will Papa getting better?"

"Of course. God would not have let him get this far, if he was going to let his life slip again."

"Good. I have already lost H-Harry," I struggled to say his name. "I do not want to lose the only other Man in my life."

Mama didn't answer, she just put her arm around me and pulled me close. She knew that my heart was broken, and she knew it was going to take a lot to mend it. My world had been shattered in just a few hours, it was scary and just proved that any thing can change your life forever.

"How long until we shall be in New York?" I asked.

"In just over one hour, the Captain said." Mama answered. I sighed, this night had been long enough already, I just wanted to be away from the sea. The terrible thing that took my love's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, I enjoyed writing it too! I saw after wards that I made a few simple mistakes, but we all do, so excuse them! Haha. I hope to bring Harry back into it soon, so keep reading! And review, pretty please!**

* * *

After arriving in New York, people swarmed to greet us. Family members of some of the ones that had died, hoping and praying that their loved one had lived, but breaking down in tears when they did not see them appear.  
Mrs Widener was greeted by her brother-in-law, Joseph. I watched her cry in his arms as she told him that his brother and nephew were dead. My eyes started to fill with tears again, I just stood on the spot, about three meters away and stared at the two of them. After a couple of minutes, Mrs Widener straightened herself out and looked around her. She spotted me and called me over.

"Lady Georgiana, please, let me introduce you to my Brother-in-law."

I moved my legs, letting them carry me, but my legs were shaking and I felt weak at the knees. I did, some how, get to them though.

"Please, under the circumstances, it is fine to just call me Georgiana." I tried to swallow away the lump in my throat.

"Well, Georgiana, this is-" she hesitated, "-Was, my Husband's brother and Harry's uncle, Joseph E Widener."

Joseph stepped forwards and shook my hand. He reminded me a lot of Harry. He must have got a lot from his uncle.

"It is very nice to meet you, Georgiana. Did you befriend my Nephew on the Voyage?" Joseph asked.

"I think it was a little more than that." Mrs Widener mumbled.

"I fell in love with him..." Another tear fell from my eye and I felt the terrible ache in my chest again. It made it hard to breathe, causing my breathing to be unsteady. Mrs Widener looked at me, not sure what to do, so she put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I feel your pain my dear, I loved my son just as much as you did, and not only did I lose him, I lost the love of my life too."

We stood there, not moving, for a couple of minutes. I heard some footsteps behind me and pulled away from Mrs Widener, twisting to look behind me. It was my Mother, helping my Father walk along with Miss Watson. I took a few steps towards Mama, then stopped and waited for them to get closer. My Father looked so frail and weak, like I had never seen him before, except in the life boat. I knew he would get better though, even though it would take a while. Mrs Widener and Joseph were engaged in a conversation behind me, but I felt it would be rude to listen, so I continued watch my Parents.

"Mrs Widener." My father said as he got closer, his voice raspy.

"Lord Manton." She replied, nodding her head.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. You are a lucky man to have your love and child still alive, and yourself of course. I do hope you are feeling better."

"I am, thank you."

Joseph nudged his sister-in-law gently, signalling her to say something.

"Oh, yes. This was my Husband's brother, Joseph. We were wondering if you would all wish to come back to Philadelphia with us."

I looked at Papa and Mama with pleading eyes. It took less than a second to decide that I did want to go to Philadelphia. I wanted to see where Harry came from. I wanted to see the house he grew up in. I wanted to see all of the books he had collected and most of all I wanted to be able to take something of his, to have his scent, his memory.  
My Father looked at me, knowing exactly what I wanted. My Mother opened her mouth to decline, but Father quickly piped up;

"We'd love to." He accepted the offer and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

We caught a train back to Philadelphia, and most of us stayed silent for the whole two hours. None of us knew what to say. I wanted to ask Mrs Widener questions about Harry, but we had both finally stopped crying and I did not want to start us up again. I had so many things I wanted, needed, to know.

It may sound silly, but I wanted to sleep in his bed. I wanted to snuggle up under the same sheets that he had slept under. I wanted to think of how cute he looked when he slept. I wanted to feel the dent where he had lied in the same spot every night for the last few years. I wanted to feel close to him again.

* * *

When we arrived at the huge Mansion, I was speechless. They lived in such a beautiful house. We got inside and Miss Gieger, the Widener's maid, showed everyone to a room.

"Gieger, leave Georgiana here with me, I will be putting her into a different room." Mrs Widener ordered. "Then get some food cooked, please."

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen, as did Mrs Widener.

"Now, Georgiana. I want to show you a place that was very special to Harry." she said.

"Mrs Widener, that would be amazing."

"Please, call me Eleanor." She smiled a little, then shook her head. "It would have made Harry so uncomfortable if you were so formal in his own home."

This made me smile a little. Harry was such a darling.

"Right this way." she stood up and led me through a long hall way, to a small door. She pushed it open and looked at me. "This is Harry's Library. Of all the books he collected."

I glanced at all of the book through the door. "The treasures he always spoke about..." I murmured, my voice barely a whisper.

"You can go in if you like." Eleanor stepped back to I could slide past her and get in.

There was so many. Old classics. Rare ones. Ones he must have got from Europe and mostly ones from America.

"Its okay to touch them, my dear." Eleanor was still stood at the door. I ran my fingers along the spines of a few books. They were cold and it made me shudder. "Harry used to sit in here, on this chair."

She pointed to the arm chair in the corner, then she pointed to the phonograph next to it. "He also listened to music whilst he was reading."

"What is on it now?" I asked.

"Have a look." Eleanor urged me to look at it.

I took a few steps towards it, then peeked to see what was last played.

"Autumn." I started to cry for the fifth time today, "He liked that song too..."

Eleanor switched it on and the song started to play. She listened to it for about thirty seconds, then spoke up. "He listened to this a lot. I would often come in here and he would be reading with this song on."

I wiped a tear from my cheek. "This is my favourite song. It is also the song that I first danced to with your son." I didn't want to say his name, it hurt too much.

* * *

**I am going to bring Harry back in the next chapter! Well, at least I will try to. It might be the one after though! Oh, and I just thought I'd brag a little, my Dad just got me the Mini-series on DVD! Woohoooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually quite enjoying writing this. If you readers (Well, I hope there is some!) would like to add suggestions of what happens once Harry come back, just include it in your review! Thank you! **

* * *

After dinner, Eleanor showed me to the bedroom she wanted me to stay in, and funnily enough it was Harry's.

"I thought that you might want to sleep in here." She said.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"I'll leave you to it." Eleanor walked towards the door, then paused and faced me, "I'll get the Maid to bring in some fresh clothes, but I'm sure one of Harry's shirts will be okay for you to sleep in for now." She smiled, turned the lamp on, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked around, my heart pounding. This was the room that my love grew up in. It was exactly how I imagined it. A neatly made bed, with a night shirt thrown over the pillow. A cupboard in the corner, probably full of clothes. A small desk with a small pile of books and some papers, and a shelf, with some more books on it.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. I would probably cry myself to sleep again, like I had every night on the Carpathian. I missed Harry so much. How could some you have just met mean so much to you? It was strange. Nothing like I had ever felt before.

Sighing, I stood up and picked up the night shirt from the bed. I do not know why, but I brought it towards my face and smelt it. It smelt of him, exactly how I remembered. It had not been washed since the last time he wore it. The corners of my lips turned up into a smile. I took my clothes off and replaced them with the shirt. I removed the pearls from my ears, the necklace around my neck and let my hair loose. I placed them all on the desk, then climbed into the bed. I shuddered at first, it was cold. A king sized bed that no one had slept in for about a month. I shuffled about, and then felt the dent I was looking for. It was the shape of Harry's body, there was even a dent in the pillow where his head always laid. I placed my head next to it and stroked in the dent, my eyes filling with tears and a lump in my throat.  
And again, I cried myself to sleep...

* * *

_I looked around me and I was on the deck of a huge ship. Not the Titanic, nor the Carpathian, I had never seen it before, ever. I turned around and looked at the ship's crew who were just wandering around on deck. Suddenly, a man with dark hair and a grey coat caught my eye. He was walking towards me looking at the floor. Just as he was about to bump into me he looked up._

_"Georgiana?" His eyebrows furried into a frown._

_"Harry?" I gasped. "What the-? How are you? This isn't r-"_

_"Georgiana!" He scooped me up into his arms and lifted me above his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked up at me._

_"You are alive?" I questioned._

_"I'm not going to give up easily. The lord would not let me go with unfinished business, Lady Georgiana, you should know that!" He answered, then kissed me. He parted our lips, then put me down. _

_"Where are we?"_

_"I'm not sure, I never asked, but this ship was nearby. They found me. Agreed to take me home." _

_"Oh god, I love you Harry!"_

_"I love you too." He kissed me again, then pulled away, when I opened my eyes he was gone._

_"Harry?" I called out, "Harry? No, no, HARRY!"_

My eyes flew open and my Mother was sat in front of me, Mrs Widener stood behind her. I was panting for breath, my eyes full with tears, the pillow beneath me covered in them.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Oh Mama!" I cried and sat up, I flung my arms around her and sobbed into her chest. She pushed my hair out of my face with her hands.

"I haven't done this since you were a six, Georgiana." She said, "You awoke Mrs Widener, calling out her son's name and crying. She rushed into mine and your Father's room to get me."

"I was terribly frightened." Mrs Widener said. "My children had never done that, I didn't know what to do, they were always peaceful sleepers."

I started to catch my breath again and calm down. I had been calling Harry.. why?

"Let's just hope that Harry is sleeping peacefully now." she said.

My dream suddenly hit me like a strike of lightening. I gasped.

"Mama, Eleanor, he is still alive!" I cried.

"Who?" Mama asked.

"Harry, I know he is still alive Mama! I know he is!"

"My dear, Harry drowned." Mama said.

"He could not swim..." Eleanor mumbled.

"I know he cannot swim, but he made it! I know he did!" I was reluctant to listen to them.

"He wouldn't have ever had a chance in the sea, the current would have sucked him under." Mama tried to talk some 'sense' into me, but I would not listen to her.

* * *

Two days passed and I started to lose hope in my dream. I hadn't had one since that night and I'd even stopped crying myself to sleep, knowing that he would be back, but now I realised that he wouldn't. He had drowned, and he wouldn't have lived. I needed to move on.

* * *

The next day, Joseph offered to take me to meet his wife and get out of the Mansion for a bit. Mama and Papa encouraged me to go, so I did. We walked to his house and I met his wife, we had lunch together then we walked back.

I opened the door and my Mother rushed straight to me.

"Darling, you are back!" she said.

"Yes Mama."

"Let's go into the kitchen, we shall get a drink."

"Well, I wanted to go into the Library and read one of Harry's books."

She blocked the way to the Library.

"I think you should stay for a drink, with me."

I shook my head. She was hiding something from me, I just know it. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What are you talking about my Dear? I am not hiding anything."

I narrowed my eyes. "Hmm. So, let us have that drink then."

I walked into the kitchen and Mother followed me. Miss Watson was already in there, pouring out glasses of wine. We sat at the table. Mother started talking, but I did not listen. I was getting into the library, and I do not care what anyone says.

Suddenly, I jumped up and ran into the hallway. I did not care how unladylike I looked. I got to the door and flung it open, not knowing what to expect. I ran into the middle and span, looking around the room.

There was some one asleep in the chair, someone I had not expected to see at all. My heart almost stopped, the room turned black, my knees went weak-collapsing beneath me and I could no longer hear a thing...


	4. Chapter 4

**So, did you guys guess who it was? Well, if you didn't then all is revealed in this Chapter!**

* * *

I awoke in bed. My eyes slowly opened and the sun was shining into my eyes. I rubbed them and they adjusted to the light.

"Lady Manton!" Eleanor called. She rushed over to my bed and put her hand on my cheek. "Are you okay Georgiana?"

"I am fine, my head hurts a little, that is all." I mumbled.

"I can understand why, your Mother said you hit your head on the stone floor, quite hard I imagine." Eleanor stood up as Mama ran into the room, Miss Watson behind her.

"Miss Watson, get a glass of water!" She rushed over to me. "Darling, are you okay?" Mama sat next to me.

"I am fine, Mama." I sighed. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember, my dear? You fainted. After you saw, him." Mama answered.

"Him?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Do you not remember at all?" Eleanor asked, stood at the edge of the bed.

"No, I do not remember a thing, the last thing I remember is walking back with Joseph." I murmured.

"Oh." Eleanor hesitated. "Harry is here."

I gasped. "You are lying. He is not here!" I did not know if this was a sick joke or what. "Mama?"

My Mother nodded slightly. "He was downstairs in the Library. You saw him, then fainted."

"Oh my..." I sat for a few seconds taking it in. I took a deep breath. "Where is he?" I cried.

"He is with your Father and Joseph, in the lounge." Mama answered.

I shuffled to the edge of the bed and jumped up onto my feet. I went to take a step forwards and stumbled, losing my balance. Eleanor caught me and sat me back down.

"I shall get Miss Gieger to bring him up." she said.

Miss Watson came in with my water. She handed it to Mama.

"Here, darling, drink this." she gave it to me and I sipped it. "Miss Watson, tell Miss Gieger to bring up Harry."

"Mama, I need to see him, now!" I cried.

"Hurry, Watson." Mama ordered. The Maid rushed out of the room.

Eleanor looked at my Mother. "Perhaps we should leave, give them time to talk."

"Of course not! Don't be foolish. They are both ill! They need some one to keep an eye on them!" Mama replied.

"Mama, I am not ill. You do not have to look after any of us. If we need help, we shall call!" I said, I just wanted her to leave so I could be with Harry.

"Come along Lady Manton." Eleanor said. Mother stood up, gave me a solemn look, then left, Eleanor behind her.

I put my glass on the desk and sat back on the bed. I cannot believe that he is back. My dream was right. I wonder what he looked like. Was he deadly pale like Papa was when he was found? Had he maybe cut his face on floating objects in the sea? Had the salt water dried out his skin?

The door slowly opened and I looked up. He looked no different to when I last saw him, except he was a little pale.

"Harry!" I cried. He rushed over to me and I stood up, flying into his arms, he squeezed me tightly. I started to sob into his chest. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"You could never lose me." he kissed the top of my head. "You will not ever have to feel like that ever again."

I pulled back from him and wiped my eyes. "I knew deep down that you were still alive. You were alive in my dreams! I convinced myself that my dream meant something and you were out there, trying to find your way back to me! Every body put me down and told me you were dead, that you would have drowned, that you had no chance because you could not swim, so I started to give up! They did not believe that you could still possibly be alive, but deep, deep down inside of me, I knew you were!" I let out another sob. "Oh, Harry!"

He pulled me into him again and hugged me tightly, saying nothing. I hugged him back, then we parted and he wiped away a tear from my cheek.

"I am here now, beautiful, and I will be for the rest of your life." He promised. I smiled and sniffed. "I love you Lady Georgiana Grex."

"I love you, too, Mr Harry Elkins Widener."

Then, he kissed my lips. A long gentle kiss, like when he had kissed for the first time. Not like the urgent rushed one before he put me on the lip boat. I parted our lips by a centimetre, my eyes closed, and murmured; "You lived to be the last man I will ever say that too."

"Thank god for that.." He whispered and pushed our lips back together.

* * *

"How did you make it?" I asked. Harry and I had finally sat down on the bed and I wanted to know how he managed to get back to us alive.

"After you left on the life boat, your Father, Mr Lightoller, the Batley's, some other men and I tried to get the last life boat up the right way, but It was too heavy for us. The water flew into the ship and the Batley's slipped away into the water and so did your Father. Mr Lightoller grabbed my arm, as he had hold of a metal bar, I tried to grab the bar too, but the water sucked me under. I could not swim and I went straight under. I could remember wiggling my arms and legs, trying to get myself back up to the surface, but I couldn't. I had no life Jacket, I just regret not putting one on. I could have stayed above the water if I'd worn one."

"My Father should have, too." I mumbled.

"I can remember the numb feeling I had in my limbs. The ocean was so cold. I thought I was going to die, but there was a huge rumble. Suddenly the back of my legs were burning and I was above the water. I had been thrown forwards by something- and it was painful. I managed to grab hold of a floating table and climb on top of it, crying because of the pain. I do not know how long I was there, but after a while another ship spotted me. They sent out a life boat and got me, then went back again. They did not know others were out there in need of help, as I had floated out for miles on the table. I was barely alive, I could not speak to tell them anything."

"What burnt and pushed you?" I asked, curious to know what had saved his life.

"When I awoke and I explained, they told me that they thought it had been a boiler that exploded under the water." He answered.

I gasped. "Oh Harry! Did it burn you?"

"Yes, and it hurt a lot." He stood up, his back facing me and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his trousers down and unwrapped the bandages on the top of his left leg. I gasped. They were deep burns, but I suppose they could have been worse if they were above the water.

"Can I touch them.. or will it hurt?" I asked.

"Only if you are gentle." He said. I slid forwards on the bed and gently slid my finger across the scab on the back of his thigh. "All this pain, it was worth it. I would rather have gone through this temporary pain than have to go through long term pain, watching you from the skies."

This brought a tear to my eye. I was speechless. I just sat back on the bed and watched him re-wrap the bandage, then pull his trousers up and buckle them.

"The burns are unattractive aren't they." He sighed and laid on his front next to me.

"They are only temporary. I do not think any different of you by seeing them." I said. I put my hand on his. "You are my hero."

I pressed my lips to his, and we indulged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**After doing a bit more research, I found out that Mrs Widener gave his Library to Harvard and now it is a memory building thing. I've decided to put a twist on that, as you will see in one of the next few chapters! Please review- and add any interesting plots I could put into my fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Basically, I'm running out of creativity! I have two ideas, which is an argument and the Library twist. But other than that, I need some ideas! It would be amazing if you could write something into your review that I could add into it? Thank you.**

* * *

That evening, we had to make new sleeping arrangements. It did not feel right to sleep in Harry's bed once again and have him in another. I was put in the room next door to Harry. It looked a lot like his, but it was completely tidy and the bed did not have the dent in it. I doubt that anyone had slept in this bed before.

I changed into the nightshirt that I still had from Harry's room and slid under the sheets. My eyes slowly closed, I was ever so tired, but then I heard the door. My eyes snapped open and there in front of me was Harry. He slid into my bed and laid on his side, facing me.

"Our Mother's would be furious if they knew you were in here." I murmured sleepily.

"It is not doing any harm." He said.

"That is not what they would think. My Father would be rather irritated too."

"Well I am willing to take the risk to be near the woman I love."

I giggled.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time we danced?" He asked.

"That I despise dancing?"

"No, that I am not your type, and you are not mine either?"

"Oh, that."

"Well it appears that you were wrong." He said.

"I'll admit it. I was wrong." I mumbled. Harry chuckled. My eyes sleepily fluttered closed.

"You are beautiful Georgiana."

I smiled, but said nothing, too tired to say anything at all. Harry made me feel so special effortlessly. I loved him more than I had ever loved any one before. I know that he is going to be the man that I marry. I was going to have his children and in fifty years time we would tell the grand children all about the Titanic disaster and how their Grand Father was my hero.

I drifted into sleep just thinking about those happy times that I would share with Harry..

* * *

The next morning, I awoke alone. It sounded like everyone was already wide awake downstairs. I put on a robe and tied it around me tightly, then made my way to the kitchen, where everyone was eating.

"Darling!" my Father smiled at me. He looked so much better than he had almost a week ago. "Sit down, get some food in you!"

"Sorry we did not wake you, my Dear. You looked like you finally had a good nights sleep." Mama said before sipping her drink, she put it down then continued, "I did not want to bother you."

"It is fine Mama." I smiled at everyone then sat down, putting some food onto my dish. I looked up at Harry who was sat opposite me and he winked at me. I blushed a little, my cheeks burning and took a sip of water from the glass Miss Watson just handed me.

"My Daughter and other son will be arriving today." Eleanor announced. "I sent them both letters when we got back and they decided that they would be coming over to see everyone."

"Do they know I am back?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but it will be a nice surprise." Eleanor said. Harry nodded.

"Lets just hope that they do not pass out, like me." I joked. Eleanor did a little laugh and my parents smiled. Harry shook his head.

"What are your other children's names, Mrs Widener?" Papa asked.

"Eleanor Widener, but we call her Ella and George Dunton Widener Junior." Eleanor answered.

"They have lovely names." I said.

"Thank you, my dear." Eleanor smiled at me.

"Will Fitz be coming?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I should think so." Eleanor nodded. I gave Harry a confused look, feeling that it would be rude to ask who Fitz was.

"Ella's fiancé." Harry said, smiling.

"Oh.." I understood now. I bet Ella was beautiful. Harry was very attractive and his Mother was quite stunning for someone of her age as well, so Ella must be good looking. And George. Oh my, It would be horrible sat in a room full of beautiful people.

* * *

"What time did you leave my room last night?" I whispered to Harry. We were all sat in the lounge and I was on the settee (or 'couch' as the American's called it) in the corner with my love. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Around midnight, but I am not entirely sure." Harry answered, whispering. "You look adorable when you sleep."

This made me blush. "I am sure I do not." I mumbled.

"Georgiana," He sighed. "You always look adorable."

"To you."

"To everyone. I am a lucky man to have your heart." He brushed his fingertips along my jaw line.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Unexpectedly, the door knocked. Miss Geiger rushed out to it and opened it. There was quiet chatter, then Geiger came back in.

"Mrs Widener, your daughter is here."

"Oh, she is rather early. Bring her in here, Amalie." Eleanor stood up and waited for her daughter to enter the room.

A few seconds later, Ella appeared at the door, the Maid behind her. She was exactly how I imagined. About 20 years old, beautiful long dark hair and sparkling dark brown eyes.

"Mother!" she smiled and embraced Eleanor, closing her eyes whilst doing so.

"It is so nice to see you again darling!"

"You too!" she opened her eyes and gasped. "Harry?"

She pulled away from her Mother and stumbled backwards.

"Ella." He smiled and slowly stood up.

"You are alive?" She cried and ran into her brother's arms. "Oh my, thank you lord!"

Eleanor smiled and started to cry, as did Ella.

"I thought I had lost you forever!" Ella cried.

"Well I do not know about that, who else would get you your favourite books?" Harry smiled and hugged his sister tightly. I sat and watched quietly, as did Mama and Papa. Fitz stepped forwards and shook Eleanor's hand, sympathising for the loss of her Husband.

After a while, Ella pulled back from Harry and looked at me over his shoulder. "Is there someone you need to introduce me to?"

Harry twisted his head to look at me. He smiled and walked over, holding out his hand. I took hold of it and he pulled me up, leading me towards the beautiful brunette stood in the middle of the room.

"Ella, this is my love, Lady Georgiana Grex."

"It is lovely to meet you Lady Georgiana." Ella smiled and shook my free hand. "This is my Fiancé, Fitz."

"Nice to meet you." I said as he approached me, then shook my hand.

"These are Georgiana's parents, Lord and Lady Manton." Harry waved his hand in the direction of my parents, who stood up to greet Ella and Fitz.

Harry smiled at me whilst everyone was meeting and greeting, then kissed me gently.

* * *

George Jr. arrived about an hour after Ella and Fitz. He spotted Harry before he spotted his Mother and rushed straight over to him, giving him a manly hug. He told him that he was so happy he was alive and that he was proud of him. Ella and Eleanor started to cry again and George said hello to them both, then comforted them. After a couple of minutes, Harry introduced my Parents, then introduced me as 'Their beautiful daughter, Georgiana'. This made me blush again and Harry chuckled at me.

We ate lunch together and they made Harry explain how he managed to be here today. I smiled, thinking about how happy I was that he was alive, and he was here with me. I did not know how I would have even lived any longer with out him there, it was the worst thing I have ever had to do in my life.

Following lunch, was a walk to around the grounds. Harry and I decided to stay in and read in the Library. He let me pick out a book, and I chose 'The Little White Bird' by J. M. Barrie. It was a book I had enjoyed reading when it was first published 10 years ago and I was quite surprised that it had gotten overseas.

"Read it to me?" I asked, holding the book out.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Because I like hearing your voice."

He shook his head a little, but took the book from me and sat in the chair. I sat on the small rug by his feet and it felt like story time as a child again.

After about ten minutes of reading he paused and put the book down.

"I've been thinking.." He mumbled.

"About what?"

"The Library."

"What about it?"

"I want to give it Harvard. As a memorial of my Father."

I stood up. "That is a lovely thing to do, Harry." I picked up the book from his lap and put it on the table that the phonograph was on. "Your Father would be so proud of you right now."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." I switched the Phonograph on and Autumn was still in it. It started to play and Harry stood up. He held out his hand to me.

"May I have the pleasure?"

"You do not know it will be a pleasure."

"Well, I will take my chances."

We quoted what we had said the first time we danced to this song. I giggled, and we walked to the middle of the Library and danced, like we had the first time.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering who I was thinking of when I described Ella, I was thinking of her looking a bit like Samantha Droke (Google her if you do not know who I am talking about). Please review?xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**It said on Google that Ella and Fitz married in 1912, and guess what year this is set in? Oh yeah, 1912! So I am going to include that, with a little twist, maybe. Don't forget to review! **

* * *

"So when will you and Fitz be getting married, Ella?" I asked.

"In five days, we almost cancelled it because of Father and Harry, but Fitz managed to convince me to keep the date because Father would be proud of his little girl getting married. Would you and your Parents like to come? I am sure we have room for you!"

"Oh that would be nice! Thank you, I shall tell my parents."

"You, Georgiana, can only come on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That my brother is the one courting* you for the day." Ella ordered.

"Of course, it could never be any one else now that I have met him."

"Good." Ella smiled. "Also, one of my bridesmaids have dropped out, would you like to take her place?"

"Oh, Ella! I would love to! Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Your sister asked me to be a bridesmaid." We were taking a walk around the grounds and Harry was showing me where Ella wanted to marry Fitz. She had decided to have it on the grounds of the family mansion as it would save money for her.

"That's brilliant." Harry smiled at me. "You will be able to walk down with me now then." He smiled.

"Yes." I smiled back at him.

"You will have to do it twice." Harry smirked.

"And why is that, Mr Widener?"

"Because, Lady Georgiana, the second time around Lord Manton will be walking you down and I will be waiting at the end."

"Ah, but Mr Widener, we must be engaged first." I paused on a small patch of grass. Harry stopped too.

"And we shall be, when you least expect it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted after him. He didn't reply, just continued walking. "Harry! Harry!"

He chuckled. I started to run after him.

"I suggest that you do not ignore me Mr Widener, you will only regret it."

He chuckled again. "Where have I heard that before?"

I sighed, still following him. "Harry.." I grumbled. He stopped dead in front of me and span around, pressing his lips to mine.

"Georgiana, have you-" My Mother started to call me from the door, then paused. I pulled back from Harry and looked at her. "-Sorry, I shall ask your Father."

"It is okay, Mama. What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had your pearl earrings in my jewellery roll." Mama asked.

"No, they should still be in the room, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. I got Watson to look for them, but she could not see them."

"Hmm, I shall help you find them, Mama."

"Okay, Darling, hurry up." Mama walked inside. I twisted and kissed Harry again, then followed her.

* * *

Ella arranged for me to try on my dress three times before the wedding. It was V-necked, floor length, frilly and cream. There was a deep purple piece of ribbon that wrapped around the waist and tied at the back.

The day after she asked (Tuesday), the dress was too long for me. She got the tailor to take it up a bit at me bottom.

The second time I tried it on was on Thursday and It was still too long, so we went and bought me a pair of heels to make it the right size.

I then tried it on Friday afternoon, before we headed out to the meal. The dress fit perfectly and Ella was smiling from ear-to-ear. I could tell without even asking, that she was rather excited for tomorrow. Who would not be? It must be the most exciting thing, marrying the man of your dreams.

We arrived at the meal and we all found our places on the tables that we set out. Sadly, I was not sat with Harry. He was on the same table as the bride and Groom, so was Eleanor and Fitz's parents. I was with my Parents and the Maid of Honour- Anna, her children (one of her daughter's was the flower girl) and her Husband.

All of a sudden it went silent and Fitz stood up. "Hello, everyone and thank you for coming this evening. It is a pleasure to say that in the morning I will be marrying this beautiful woman, Eleanor." He held out his hand and pulled up his bride-to-be, "I have never been prouder than this, than to be marrying the most wonderful, adorable and kind-hearted woman. She has made me very happy since the day I met her and I feel like I am the luckiest man on the earth. So now, a toast, to Ella; the most amazing woman."

Everyone raised their glasses and said; "To Ella!" the sipped and put them back down.

Fitz sat down, but Ella remained stood up. "Thank you, everyone. Recently, it has been a very hard time for me and my family, as you may know. But Fitz has helped me through, so much. I have never been happier in my life, but I just wish that my Father was here to see me get married tomorrow afternoon. He was so proud when I announced that I was engaged. Happy, that I had found the perfect man. He wanted someone he trusted, someone he knew would take care of me for the rest of my life." Tears started filling up in her eyes. "Sadly, my Father will not be here to give me away. He went down with that god awful ship, the Titanic, and so did my Brother, Harry. Luckily, my brother survived and he is here with me, thank the lord for that. But Father never made it. So now, my Mother, Eleanor, will be walking me down the aisle instead. I love you." she looked at her Mother, then at Harry, then at George, tears rolling down her cheeks and the love showing on her face.

Fitz stood up again and put his hands on Ella's face. He kissed her and Harry stood up, "To Ella and Fitz!"

We all raised our glasses and chorused, "To Ella and Fitz!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was a bit of a filler, to get to the wedding. I am still stuck for ideas though, so help! Also I forgot to add on the end of the last chapter, that where it said courting*, it meant dating, but I meant for it to come across as she would be Harry's date for the wedding.**

**Also, I just thought I'd point out that I just watched Titanic again I'm crying because of Harry. The part where you see him go under the water just makes my heart break/3 oh Harry :-(**

* * *

We were all up early the next morning for the wedding. I had not seen Harry since last night, when he watched me fall asleep again, then left. He was with the Groom all morning, and I would not see him until minutes before we walked down the aisle.

"Georgiana, could you come with me please?" Eleanor asked. I nodded and followed her out of the room. She led me down into the kitchen. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"Okay.."

She pulled out a pocket-watch and a small box. "I told Ella that I would give her something old for the tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, but I am not sure what one to give her." She opened the box and there was a diamond encrusted hair pin.

"That is beautiful." I said.

"I know, my Mother gave it to me when I married George," She smiled a little. "but then there is George's pocket-watch he gave me as I left on the lifeboat. I felt it would be nice for her to have something of her Father's with her on her special day."

I thought about it for a moment. She would want something of her Father's with her today. I know that I would if my Father had passed. "Go for the pocket-watch, she will appreciate it."

Eleanor put shut the box and put it back in her pocket. "Thank you Georgiana."

* * *

After hours of hair and make-up it was finally time to put the dresses on.

"You all look beautiful in your matching dresses, ladies." Eleanor smiled, looking at myself, Anna and the three other bridesmaids.

A few seconds later, Ella entered the room. I gasped, as did many others.

"Does it look bad?" Ella panicked.

"Far from it!" I said.

"You look Stunning!" Anna smiled.

Eleanor was sobbing. "My dear, I have never seen you look as beautiful as this in your whole life."

"Aw, Mother, I love you!"

"I love you too little lady! Your Father would be so proud of you right now!"

We all stood and watched the two women hug, it was such a magnificent moment. Suddenly, the door knocked and Harry called out; "Its time!"

Ella pulled back from her Mother and blinked back her tears. "We're coming!" she called.

"Ready ladies?" Eleanor clapped her hands and we all walked out of the room, bunches of flowers being handed out to all of us. Harry was stood by the door. A smile spread across his face when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I started to blush.

"You look handsome." I looked him up and down, he looked very attractive in a Tuxedo. He smiled at me. The Bridesmaids and Grooms-men in front of us linked arms, we did so too. We got to the door, and as it opened, the music started to play, everyone stood up and looked back at us.

Pair-by-pair, we all walked down the stairs and then down the aisle, separating at the end; Grooms-men on the right, Bridesmaids on the left. When we were all in place, we looked in the direction that we had come from and Ella appeared, with her Mother next to her.

She looked so beautiful. Her hair pinned above her head, with a few curls falling down beside her face. Her dress was pure white, long and flowing. She had a very long veil and deep purple flowers in her hair. She also had purple flowers, matching the Bridesmaids.

She got to Fitz at the end of the aisle and Eleanor kissed her cheek, tears starting to fill her eyes. I smiled, poor Eleanor, having to let go of her baby girl.

The Pastor appeared at the front, in-between Ella and Fitz. "You may be seated."

Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved:  
We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee."

I drew my eyes away from the Bride and Groom, and glanced at Harry. He was already looking at me, so we made eye contact. He smiled and I smiled back.

"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

We stopped staring into each other's eyes and paid attention to the couple getting married.

"Into this holy union Fitz and Ella now come to be joined. If any of you know of any reason as to why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or for ever hold your peace."

The Pastor paused and looked around the room, as did I. After ten seconds, he looked at Ella and Fitz.

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

He waited five seconds, then continued;

"Eleanor Widener, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Eleanor looked at Fitz, "I will."

"Fitz Eugene Dixon, will you have this Woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The Pastor looked up at us all, "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will." Everyone answered, including myself.

Fitz turned to Ella and took her right hand; "In the Name of God, I, Fitz Eugene Dixon, take you, Eleanor Widener, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They drop hands, then Ella picks up Fitz's right hand.

"In the Name of God, I, Ella Widener, take you, Fitz Eugene Dixon, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands again and the Pastor spoke up; "Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this Man and this Woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The ring bearer stepped forwards and held the rings up. Fitz took one and put it on Ella's ring-finger. "Eleanor, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Ella did the same to Fitz and said the same.

"Now that Eleanor and Fitz have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The Pastor spoke, "You may kiss the bride."

Fitz and Ella pushed their lips together and passionately shared a kiss. Everyone around them clapped and some cheered. Eleanor was crying and I could see a tear in Harry and George's eyes. A smile spread across my face, it was such a beautiful moment.

* * *

Following the ceremony, we all went into the main hall of the house. Everyone was dancing and snacking from the buffet. I had walked out behind the Bride and Groom with Harry, we mingled outside for a bit and Harry introduced me to his family friends and extended family.

"Georgiana, this is my Grand Father, Peter Widener." Harry introduced me to the elderly man stood in front of me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Widener." I gently shook his hand.

"You too." Peter turned to face his Grandson. "So, will this be the bearer of my grandchildren?" He joked.

"Maybe one day." Harry said. This made me smile. There was no other person that I would want to have children with. I stopped listening to Harry and his Grand Father's conversation, and watched Ella and Fitz interacting with their guests. They looked so happy, like a newly married couple should.

* * *

I was picking at my food, a new song just starting to be played.

"And now, Ella and Fitz will dance!" Peter announced. Everyone moved from the dance floor and stood in a circle around the couple who shared their first dance as a married couple. They looked ecstatic and completely in love with each other. The way they stared into each other's eyes, it was magical.

When the band started to play another song, everyone else walked in and started to dance.

Harry grabbed my hand, "Dance with me." he said and pulled me into the dance floor. We slowly swayed, staring into each other's eyes.

"Today has been amazing." I said, smiling. "Your sister looks beautiful."

"She does." Harry smiled too, "It is quite scary, that my little sister has grown up enough to be married, already."

"I should think it is. It proves that every one grows up, no matter how much you do not want them to." Harry span me around. "Your Father would be proud of all of you."

Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "Come with me." He led me outside, into the garden and down the path. The sun had set and it was quite dark. We walked up the bridge, over the small pond and paused at the top. There was four small lamps rested on the bridge's walls. I looked over at the water and the lights reflection in it.

"It looks pretty out here." It was part of the garden I had never seen before. Harry gently tugged at my hand and I turned around to look at him. He looked nervous. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger over my lips.

"Georgiana." He gazed into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You know how to make me laugh, how to bring out the confidence in me, even my Mother pointed out that I was quite shy until I met you. I liked you from the moment I first saw you, you caught my eye from where you were stood with your parents. I had never felt anything, like that before. It was love."

I smiled at him. Suddenly, he bent down onto one knee and pulled out a ring from inside of his suit pocket.

"Lady Georgiana Grex, will you marry me?"

I gasped. The ring was wonderful. The band was gold and the diamond on top was silver. It was in the shape of a heart. "Of course I will!"

Harry slid the ring onto my finger and then stood up. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me, then parted our lips a little bit, "I love you Georgiana."

"I love you Harry." I replied, then we kissed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews, guys. I hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter, especially the end! Aw hehe! I'm sorry if I missed out part of the wedding ceremony, I didn't really feel it was necessary to add it all in, I just wanted some of it. Also, I just had some bad news. My Mum and her Boyfriend just broke up and he will be coming on Friday to take the internet Hub, so I will only have internet on my phone. I have tried writing a chapter using my phone before, but there is a spacing issue. So the only time I will be able to update is every other weekend until my Mum can get another Hub.. Sorry everyone :-(**

* * *

After Harry proposed, we decided to go back in, say goodnight to our parents, congratulate Ella and Fitz once more, then go up to bed. I hid the ring whilst we were saying goodnight, as we had both decided not to announce it tonight and take the attention away from the newly weds.

I changed in the bath room, then went back into my room to find Harry lying on the bed waiting for me. He held the ring up.

"It is a good job I followed you, you dropped it on your way in."

"Oh my, I never noticed that it had fallen from my pocket!" I rushed over to him and he put it back on my finger. "What would you have thought if I had lost it, minutes after you gave me it I do not know!"

Harry chuckled. "At least you have it now."

"I will never take it off again." I promised, then laid down next to Harry.

"I do hope not." He reached out and traced my jaw line with his fingertips. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I know that I have said it before, but I am so glad that you are alive. The time we spent apart broke my heart, and only by seeing you again did it repair itself."

"You will never have to feel like that ever again." Harry switched from tracing my jawline, to stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I will never leave your side for the rest of your life. We are going to get married, have children, see them get married and have their children, we'll grow old together, Georgiana."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear."

I smiled at Harry, and he smiled back at me, then gently kissed my lips. When he pulled back I asked; "How are your burns now?"

"They are a fine. Starting to disappear, but they will leave scars." He answered.

"Scars that will always remind me how much of a hero you are." I murmured, starting to feel sleepy. Harry rolled over onto his back and I put my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "I cannot wait to be Mrs Widener, it has a nice ring to it."

"Lady Georgiana Widener. Hm, it does." Harry chuckled and I felt it through his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning I woke up late again, like I had a few days before. I went downstairs in my robe and the whole family was sat at the table in their's.

"Good morning." Papa said, pulling a chair out for me. Obviously, he knew that Harry had proposed, because Harry asked for his permission first, a true gentleman.

"Good Morning Papa." I smiled and looked around the table, "Good morning, everyone."

Harry glanced at me and smiled, then looked at the ring on my finger, his smile getting a little bigger. I reached out and took the glass of water from the table, sipping from it.

"Georgiana, your Father and I will be going to buy tickets today to head back to England on Wednesday. Will you be coming home with us?" Mama asked, looking at me. I blinked, not expecting them to be leaving already. I looked down at my ring, then up at Harry.

"I am not sure." I answered.

"How can you not be sure?" Mama asked.

"Well, I do not wish to leave yet." I mumbled. I took another sip from my glass and the diamond on my ring caught the light.

"Is that an engagement ring?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry rose from his seat and stood behind my chair. "I proposed last night."

Eleanor smiled. "Congratulations!" she stood up and embraced her son, then shook my hand.

"Oh my darling!" Mama put her hand on mine. "You are all grown up now. Hugh, why did you not tell me that Harry had asked your permission?"

"He asked for it to be a secret until Ella's wedding was over, and I agreed." Papa smiled.

Mama nodded at him, showing her understanding. "My dear, you do not have to come back with us if you do not wish to, as long as Mrs Widener is fine with you staying here."

I looked at Eleanor.

"Of course you can stay. I would be a terrible Mother-in-law if I did not let you stay!"

"Thank you Eleanor." I smiled at her, then looked up at Harry. He smiled at me, then pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

Soon enough, it was sadly Wednesday. My Parents packed the things they had bought whilst being here and thanked Eleanor for her hospitality.

"Look after my daughter, Mr Widener." Papa told Harry.

"I will Lord Manton. No harm will ever come to her." Harry promised him.

"Be safe, make sure that you write me a letter as soon as you get home." I ordered.

"Darling calm down and do not worry about us. The Lord shall not let anything like past events happen again." Papa told me, embracing me, then pulling away.

"We love you lots, Georgiana." Mama embraced me too, then both of my parents walked away.

No matter how many times anyone told me they were safe, I would still continue to worry until I got the letter through the post confirming that they were home safely. It was bad enough that I had almost lost Papa once, I did not want it to happen again.

"Do not worry, Georgiana. They will get home, just like I did." Harry said, linking our hands together.

* * *

**This chapter was just a little bit of a filler, I just wanted to get Lord and Lady Manton out of the picture, and I wanted to tell you all about my internet troubles.. so please forgive me if this chapter is shit (and excuse my french too!).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually got so many idea's last night. I dreamt them! Strangely. But do give me any idea's that you have, I'll consider them too! Thanks!**

* * *

The next five days passed very slowly. I worried about my parents most of the time. Harry would always try to reassure me that they were fine and took my mind of off it, but when he was not with me I would continue to worry about my parents.

Harry woke me up early ten days after my Parents left. He sat down on the bed with a letter in his hand. "There is mail for you."

I quickly sat up, took it from him and ripped it open. It was from my parents as I expected. I read through it then mumbled; "Thank god. They are home safely."

"See, I told you they would be." Harry smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I know you did, but it was hard not to worry after last time, when the titanic sunk."

"Of course, any one would have been."

I nodded and put the letter down. "Thank you for being so supportive."

"Well, I would be a terrible fiancé if I did not support you." Harry smiled and put his arm around me. I snuggled into him. "George and his friends invited me out tonight. Will it be okay to go?"

"Yes, of course you can go. Where will you be going?" I asked.

"Just to Robert's house for a couple rounds of card games."

"That sounds fun." I smiled at him, then he softly kissed me.

* * *

After eating break fast and getting ready, Harry took me into town and we strolled around looking in all of the shops.

"Remember when we said we said sailing was on the to do list?" I asked, as we stepped into a jewellery shop.

"Yes?"

"Well, put it on the not to do list. I have had enough of the sea."

Harry chuckled. "Me too, but I am still going to take you somewhere to do with water."

I nodded. "That is fine. Good job your legs have healed, your bandages would have gone all soggy." I giggled and Harry smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

A while later, after dinner, Harry was just about to leave, when he paused at the door and pulled me close to him.

"I should be back by midnight." He informed me.

I nodded, "Have fun."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He planted a kiss on my lips, then left. I sighed, wondering what to do tonight. I suppose I could read, Seeings as Harry had never finished reading 'The Little White Bird' to me. I then planned on having an early night. I made my way into the library and found the book. I sat on the chair and read, starting on Chapter Two.

_'As I enter the club smoking-room you are to conceive David vanishing into nothingness, and that it is any day six years ago at two in the afternoon. I ring for coffee, cigarette, and cherry brandy, and take my chair by the window, just as the absurd little nursery governess comes tripping into the street. I always feel that I have rung for her.'_

I sat and read from Seven Pm until Nine Pm, managing to get through five chapters, finishing on the sixth one. I yawned and put the book down. Eleanor had popped in whilst I was reading and asked me to turn the lights off and double check that all of the doors were locked when I came up as she would be in bed. I did as she asked, then made my way up to bed.

* * *

I was awoken by a familiar voice a couple of hours later, "Georgiana?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person in front of me. "Harry?"

He chuckled a little and slid under the covers, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked. I could smell it on his breath.

"A little." He chuckled again. I sighed.

"Whisky.." I mumbled. I could see the dark figure of my fiancé nod his head. He kissed my head. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." He murmured, then kissed my lips. After a couple of seconds, I pulled back.

"Good. Did you win?"

"Huh?" Harry appeared confused.

"The card game? Did you win any rounds?"

"Oh, nope." He chuckled some more. Well, at least he had fun. He started to trace my jawline with his fingertips. "What did you do tonight?"

"I read." I smiled at him, "The book you never finished reading to me."

"Ah." He smiled back at me, still tracing my jawline, his fingers so gentle. It was silent for a moment and he just stared at my face. "You are beautiful."

Like every other time he told me I was beautiful, I blushed. He silently laughed, then put his hands on my cheeks, pulling my face closer to his. We kissed, his lips massaging mine. I slid my hands up around his neck, and he moved his down towards my lower back. He pulled away by a small centimetre.

"I love you, Georgiana."

"I love you too, Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

**This episode might be a bit confusing. I'm not particularly sure how to write this one, if I am honest. I'm just hoping it shows how foolish young people in love can be? Anyway, please review! And just a reminder, I will be losing internet on FRIDAY and I will not be able to update until a week after, when I am at my Dad's house!**

* * *

My eyes slowly flickered open and I looked up at the window, the sun was just rising. I felt someone shuffle beside me and I looked to the side to see Harry. I remembered the night before and smiled a little, then my smile dropped. If his Mother found him in here, she would be furious. What she would think happened last night, well what did happen last night, should not have happened before we married.

"Harry," I whispered, gently shaking his body. "Harry.."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Harry, you should not be in here!" I whispered worriedly. "Your Mother would be so angry if she knew you spent the night in here."

He sat up quickly and kissed me, then threw on his clothes and left the room. I just prayed to god that Eleanor or the Maid did not spot him, as they would disapprove greatly.

* * *

After I heard the Maid get up and help Eleanor get ready, I got up and put my robe on. I left my room and Eleanor came out of hers seconds after me.

"Good morning, Georgiana."

"Good morning, Mrs Widener."

We both made out way to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Did you have a good nights rest?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes thanks, did you?"

"I did. Have you seen Harry since he got home?" Eleanor questioned. My heart started to pound, hoping that she was just asking in general.

"He popped his head through the door and said good night, but that is all. I am assuming he went to bed afterwards." I answered.

"He is a good boy." She smiled and sipped some water.

"He is." I agreed with her, hoping that the panic had not shown on my face.

Suddenly, Harry appeared at the door.

"Good morning Mother." He walked over to her and pecked her cheek, then came over to me, "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed me, then winked at me. He had quite a cheeky side to him after all. I looked to see if his Mother had seen the wink, but she was engaged in a conversation with the Maid.

He sat down and the Maid poured him a glass of water, "Thank you." he said. She smiled at him, then finished her conversation with Eleanor. She headed into the main section of the Kitchen and started to get the breakfast ready.

"Did you have a good night?" Eleanor asked her son.

"I sure did." He answered, then sipped some of his drink.

"Good. How was George?"

"He was fine. 'Said he was enjoying helping Uncle Joseph with the park."

"Good for him. I might go and visit him for a few weeks, would you be fine looking after the house with Georgiana?"

"Of course." Harry smiled.

* * *

Following breakfast, Harry told me he was going to surprise me. I got ready, then he took me out into the garden. He climbed over a fence, then helped me over.

"Where are we going?" I had no clue at all.

"You will see." Harry replied, leading me through a small forest. I could and feel a few of the twigs snapping underneath my feet. "I used to come here with George and Ella when we were younger."

A small lake appeared in front of us, surrounded by grass, the sun shining down. It was beautiful. There was a little rowing boat tied to a wooden pole at the edge of the lake.

"I used to sit in the boat and read, whilst George taught Ella to swim." Harry smiled. "I would sometimes get in the water, it only came up to my waist, but that was not often."

"Will we be getting the boat?" I asked. He nodded, pulled me over to it and lifted me in. He untied the rope and pushed the boat out, jumping in as he did so. He started to row and stopped when we got to the middle of the lake. "Its so hot out here." I mumbled.

"I know." Harry smiled. "We used to spend most of our Summer's here as children."

"Lucky children." I smiled too. "My Summer's were spent watching my Father fishing."

"Fishing is not too bad."

"No, but it is not as interesting when you are only allowed to watch."

It was silent for a few minutes. Harry put his arm around me and I looked up at the sky. It was pure blue, not even a cloud in the sky.

"About last night..." Harry murmured.

"What about it?" I continued to look at the sky.

"You do not regret it, do you?" Harry's true side came out, the shy, worried man that his Mother had spoke about.

"Not at all. Do you?" I looked at him.

"No, but I know it should not have happened." Harry looked back at me.

"It should not have, you are right." I shrugged, "But what is done, is done. We cannot change that now."

"What would your Father say?"

"He would be disappointed in me, but its not like I have never disobeyed him before."

"Like your reckless suffragette acts?" Harry chuckled.

I laughed, "Yes, Mr Widener, like them." It was quiet for a moment. "But last night was not an intended way to annoy my parents."

"I am glad to hear it, but it will annoy them any way."

"Not if they never find out." I looked down at the water gently rippling.

"Hmm." Harry hummed, then slid his hand into mine, linking our fingers. "I love you, Lady Georgiana Grex, I really do."

"I love you too Harry Widener."

"I mean it, Georgiana. I will never love another woman like I love you."

"Not even our Daughter?" I joked. He smiled a little.

"You always have an answer for everything."

"I do."

Harry chuckled. We sat in silence for a moment, then I leant down and took my shoes off. I slowly stood up and reached back to undo my dress. Harry watched me with narrowed eyes, wondering what I was doing. I slid the dress off and stood in my corset and bloomers. I looked at the water, then jumped in. It wasn't too deep, just a bit higher than my waist. It was very cool, and chilled my body out a bit.

"You never fail to astonish me, my love." Harry looked at me and laughed.

"It is what I am best at." I teased and leaned backwards, letting my hair go under the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have the day off of school tomorrow, so I should be able to update at least three times, tehe! The next few chapters are going to be fillers for the big dramatic plot I have thought up (With help from a friend)!**

**Also, in answer to your questions,**

**Dagmar; Georgiana will not be involved in the Suffragette movement in America as it was just a way to annoy her parents. **

**Fia-Piglet; He was a little tipsy, not too bad!**

**Ruby; Yes!**

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Before we knew it, Eleanor had said her goodbyes and gone to visit George for a few weeks. She left us in charge of the house, warning us that if any harm came to it, we would be in trouble. She knew that it would be perfectly fine though, we were not children any more and we could be trusted with a house.

"So, Lady Georgiana, what will will be the first thing we will do in a free house?" Harry asked, smiling.

"We should have a dinner party."

"We need a cook.."

"Well it just so happens that I am not half bad at cooking."

He chuckled, "That solves that problem, then. Can you bake?"

"Yes, I used to make my Father cakes so he could take a slice to work with him."

"We should go to the greengrocers, then bake some cakes."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

We went out and bought all of the ingredients, then started baking as soon as we got in.

"Did Lady Manton help you make these when you were younger?" Harry asked.

"No. Miss Watson did, when Mother had her afternoon naps." I answered. I started to stir the mixture in the bowl.

"Oh. My Mother taught Eleanor how to cook. She used to help Miss Geiger sometimes too."

"That's nice." I looked at the small sack of flour, "Could you please put some more flour in the mixture?"

Harry nodded and did as I asked. Suddenly, he flicked flour at me.

"Harry!" I screeched, and done the same to him. He chuckled and put his hand in the sack of flour, then wiped it all over my face. I laughed and grabbed a handful of flower and sprinkled it over his head. He growled a little, then playfully lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I spat out through giggles. "Harry!"

He just laughed and took me outside into the back garden. He sat me down, then ran back inside. I stood up from the patch of grass I had been placed on and rushed back inside.

"Harry?" I called, making my way to the kitchen. He was no where in sight. "Harry?"

No answer.

All of a sudden, Harry jumped out from behind the door and emptied the last of the flour onto my head. I let out a little scream, which soon drowned out into a hysterical laugh. Harry pulled me close and kissed my lips. Every time he kissed me it felt like the first, so magical.

"Now we have a lot of tidying up to do, Mr Widener."

* * *

We tided up the Kitchen, washed the floors and made sure that all the flour was gone, then went upstairs and changed.

"I will have to wash these clothes while your Mother is gone, it is not fair to leave them until she gets back then make Miss Geiger do it." I mumbled.

"I will help you do it, tomorrow. Let us just relax tonight." Harry picked up the flour-covered clothes and put them into a basket in the hall way.

We made our way into the library and I convinced him to finish reading the book to me.

"Please, Harry?"

"Fine." He smiled and found the book. He sat down on the chair and I sat on the rug, like I had a few months before, when he read to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, then opened the book and started to read from where I had left the book mark;

_'But Mary was still waiting. She was no longer beautiful; shame had possession of her face, she was an ugly woman. Then the entanglement was her husband's, and I cursed him for it. But without conviction, for, after all, what did I know of women? I have some distant memories of them, some vain inventions. But of men-I have known one man indifferent well for over forty years, have exulted in him (odd to think of it), shuddered at him, wearied of him, been willing (God forgive me) to jog along with him tolerantly long after I have found him out; I know something of men, and, on my soul, boy, I believe I am wronging you...'_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short, I have had a busy day and I am rather tired, but I will update some more tomorrow. Please review everyone, I love to read the reviews, it makes me smile!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to have a lot of thought put in it, so if I make mistakes and I do not correct them, I am sorry, just trying to get the plot down. If that makes sense? Probably not-.- **

**Soapygirl1989; I don't see why there are any reasons to be worried hun, but you might have a bit of a freak out this Chapter though! x**

* * *

I awoke the next day with no memory of getting into bed. I probably fell asleep whilst Harry was reading to me and he must have carried me upstairs. I smiled a little, then climbed out off bed and stretched. My stomach done a small back flip and I started to feel queasy. I ran into the Lavatory and leaned over the toilet, just in time to land the revolting vomit that came from my mouth in it. I pulled my hair away from my face, making sure that it did not stick to me as my face was damp and hot. I retched again and vomited some more, then stood up, wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and steadied my breathing. Perhaps I had caught a sickness bug, from someone coughing near me at the greengrocers yesterday. I shuddered. My mouth tasted disgusting, so I flushed the toilet then walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth. It did not help one bit and it made me feel even worse, so after a couple of seconds I gave up and emptied my mouth. Sighing, I used a cloth to wipe my mouth, then splashed water onto my face. I dried it, placed the cloth back down and made my way back to the bedroom, putting on my robe, then heading to the kitchen.

"I hate being ill." I muttered to myself and poured myself a glass of water. I sipped from it, then looked at the cake we had baked yesterday. Just imagining the taste of it made me nauseous. What was wrong with me? I could not wait to eat the cake yesterday, but now it disgusted me? I sighed again and sat at the table.

* * *

"Should we save the dinner party for another night?" Harry asked.

"No, no. I will be fine to cook, I just will not eat very much." I answered, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure, Georgiana? I can go and tell everyone it has been cancelled because you have fallen ill." Harry wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, that is too much hassle. I am fine, Harry. I will have a nap after lunch and it will pass."

Harry hesitated, "Okay, just get better my love." he smiled at me, then leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I will try." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What is on the menu then, Lady Grex?"

"Well, Mr Widener, I was thinking of trying my hand at _Filet Mignon Lili_." I smiled.

"Sounds interesting... Do you need any help?"

"I do not trust you in the kitchen after yesterday, Harry." I teased, "The only thing you can do to help is get out of this room!"

Harry chuckled and I grinned. "I will leave you to it then," He kissed my cheek again, then pulled away from me and walked towards the door. "Have fun."

I smiled at him, then twisted to face all of the food on the counter. I looked at it all, trying not to imagine how it tasted as it would probably make me vomit again, and that was the last thing I needed right now.

* * *

After spending most of the morning and two hours of the afternoon 'slaving' away in the Kitchen, I cleaned up and went into the Library, knowing that was where Harry would be. Just as I expected, he was sat in the chair with his nose in a book. I stood at the door and watched him, a smile creeping up onto my face. After a few minutes, I let out a little cough and Harry looked up at me.

"Sorry to bother you." I smiled, not moving from the doorway.

"It is fine. How long were you stood there?" He asked.

"Uh.." I thought about it for a second, "A few minutes."

"Why?"

"I did not want to disturb you whilst doing something you love."

He laughed a little. "Well there is one thing I love more than books, and she is able to disturb me whenever she wants."

"Whom might that be?" I teased.

"Lady Georgiana Grex, soon to be Widener." Harry put the book down on the table next to him and stood up. My smile got an inch bigger when he mentioned the fact that I was going to become a Widener.

"I do not think I know her." I teased him some more. Harry walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He said as we gazed into each others eyes. I shook my head a little, as if to say I still did not know who she was. He chuckled and I felt it rumble through his body as it was touching mine. He kissed my forehead.

"You can carry on reading now, if you want. I am going to have a nap."

"Sleep well, and get better." He kissed my head again and made his way back over to the chair.

I turned around, about to leave the room when I paused and looked over my shoulder at my Fiancé. "I love you."

He smiled and looked up at me, "I love you too."

I left him to it and went upstairs to my room. I laid on top of the covers and rested my head on the pillow.

All of the food had made me feel so sick earlier, it was not normal. I had gone off food completely, something that had never happened when I had a bug in the past. I had not eaten a thing all day. I sleepily closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I thought about when I was younger and made cakes with Miss Watson. After Mama woke up she would come downstairs and try a slice, always praising me and never thanking Miss Watson. It was a little horrible how Mama treat her Maid. Especially when she did almost everything for her. I remember when I was about fifteen and Mama sat at the table waiting for a slice of cake and she told me that she hated the look, smell and taste of cake when she was expecting me. She had told me that she was shocked that I liked cake, as all of her friends told her that I would dislike it, just as I had whilst I was in her stomach.

Suddenly, I gasped. A thought hitting me like a strike of lightening. I sat up as fast as I could, my heart beating far too quickly in my chest...


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, the scary dramatic chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Also, thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

I paced around the room, my heart racing. I counted over and over again in my head, the realisation hitting me. I could be pregnant. I took a deep breath and say down again. I had gone off of food, I had not even noticed that my menstrual cycle was messed up and I had been sick. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts from my head, but they would not go. I could be pregnant.

"Oh we are in trouble now." I muttered under my breath. I put my hand on my stomach, it did feel a little bloated. "If there is anyone in there, be prepared for a lot of tears."

For some reason though, I just could not cry. I was possibly in one of the worst situations I could think of, and the tears still did not come to my eyes. Taking another deep breath, I let the available options go through my head;  
-Wait until I actually get a bump, then tell Harry and more than likely get him disowned by his Mother.  
-Wait until I get the bump to know for sure, then decide.  
-Tell him now and let him panic, but if it turns out that it was just a sickness bug he might be a bit annoyed.  
and the last one, haunted me;  
-Just find an excuse to leave and run away, leaving him happy with his Mother.

I sighed. I would wait and then decide. My Father always told me to be rational with my decisions when in a tough situation.

* * *

I had no sleep that afternoon, no matter how hard I tried, so in the end I gave up and got ready. I put on the dress that Harry had bought me a few weeks ago and put in my pearl earrings. I twisted my hair into an elegant up-do, then powdered my nose. I then went down stairs and Harry helped me set up for the guests. We had invited Harry's friend from University, Robert and his wife Eve, and Anna, her Husband Jack and their two children.

After they had all arrived and the meal was served, we all sat at the table engaged in conversations. I was sat the opposite end of the table to Harry, next to Anna and her Daughter, Ida.

"Ida, tell Lady Georgiana what you did for me the other day." Anna said, looking at her Daughter and smiling.

"I went into the garden and picked Momma some flowers, then the Maid helped me arrange them nicely!" Ida grinned, like it was a huge achievement.

"That sounds very nice, Ida. Did your Mother like them?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ida looked at Anna.

"They were beautiful. I put them as the centre piece in the lounge. Everyone has commented on how beautiful they are." Anna was beaming with pride.

"Oh, I must come and see them!" I smiled at the little girl.

"Maybe I could make you some to bring back here!" Ida cried excitedly.

"Yes, that would be lovely!" I said. Ida looked down at her colouring pages that she had bought with her, then continued to draw on them. "You must be so proud to have her as your Daughter."

"I am," Anna smiled and looked at me. "I had a terrible pregnancy with her, but it was worth it in the end."

"How was it terrible?" I asked. Anna was the perfect person to ask about pregnancy, she had two children and she was not the cleverest of people, so she would not even suspect that I was not just asking in general.

"I had the most horrid nausea all through the pregnancy and at the end of it I could barely walk because my ankles and feet had swollen." Anna said. My eyes widened a little and I mumbled;

"Wow. That sounds awful.." I hesitated for a second, then spoke up: "How did you know you were pregnant?"

"Just the usual, messed up menstrual cycle, sickness and I had a little bump when I first realised." Anna smiled, "I thought it was bloating at first." She laughed.

My heart skipped a couple of beats and I faked a little laugh. If I was not pregnant then I had some badly misleading sick bug.

All of a sudden, Harry tapped my shoulder and I jumped, not realising that he had even moved from his seat. He leant down and spoke into my ear; "Should we serve the dessert now?"

"Yes." I stood up and followed him into the Kitchen.

"Are you having a good night?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yes thank you, are you?"

"Yes. Robert and Jack are very funny."

"They seem great." I smiled. "Anna's been telling me about her pregnancies."

Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "Considering it?" He teased. The panic from earlier popped back into my mind and I glanced down at my stomach, then continued with what I was doing.

"Maybe one day." I mumbled, hoping that he did not hear the change in my voice.

He laughed a little. "We will marry first." Harry smiled and picked up two dishes with Cake on them, then kissed my cheek and took them out to our friends.

* * *

After we had finished eating we all went into the lounge and Harry sat with Robert and Jack, and Eve joined me and Anna, sat with the children.

"Did Harry have a good night with Robert and the rest of the group the other night?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I think so, he did not really talk about it." I smiled at her. "Were you there?"

"I was for a little while, before they went out."

"They went out?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes.." Eve answered. Anna shot me a worried glance, knowing that Harry had tried to keep something from me. "They went to a burlesque house."

"Oh." I had not known that they had gone out to watch half dressed women dance provocatively. I felt the anger flush through me that he had lied, but managed to stay calm.

"I thought you knew Lady Georgiana," Eve looked at me apologetically. "I am sorry."

"It is fine," I faked a smile. "It does not matter."

"Do you not mind Robert watching those sort of things, Eve?" Anna asked.

"Not at all. He is free to do what he likes as long as I am the only woman that he touches." Eve answered.

"See, I find that hard to agree." Anna said and engaged in a conversation with Eve about the topic. I pretended I was listening, but really, I was not. Today had not gone well at all. How could Harry lie to me about something as simple as that? All he had to do was mention the fact that he had gone to a Burlesque house and I would have told him my opinion on the matter. Unless something more happened, and that is why he did not tell me. What if he had done something with one of the dancers? My heart started to pound, all the bad things going through my head. I tried to clear my mind of all them, and think of Harry I knew. He was not like that at all, he would have gone with his friends and clock watched. My mind was just playing tricks on me and it was overreacting.

* * *

Once everyone had left, I hesitated whether to ask him or not, but as usual; I did.

"Why did you not tell me about the Burlesque house?" I questioned whilst we were cleaning the dishes. He glanced at me nervously.

"Who told you?"

"Eve."

He nodded.

"So?"

"I did not think you would like it, so I thought it was best not to tell you." He picked up a dish and dried it with a cloth, then put it in a cupboard.

"There is a lot of things that I am not going to like," I put handed a clean dish to him so he could dry it. "but that is no reason to lie."

"I am sorry." He put the dish I had just handed him in the cupboard.

"We are going to be married, Harry, and you lied to me." I mumbled, my voice barely a whisper. It had hurt me, even though it was just a tiny little thing.

He thought for a moment. "As I said, I am sorry. I now know that keeping it from you was the wrong thing to do."

I shook my head and said nothing, just handed him another dish. I knew that deep down, I was not just annoyed at him. I was annoyed at myself too. I was just making excuses to hide that the real reason was that I was scared. I was scared of being pregnant, I was scared of getting Harry in trouble because he disobeyed his Mother's 'respect yourself' rule.

Harry put the dish down. "Georgiana, do you still trust me?"

My heart started to pound, I trusted him, but I could not trust myself. I could not do this to him, I could not ruin his life. My eyes filled up with tears and I stopped washing the dishes. I grabbed the cloth from the counter and dried my hands, then left the room walking up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Georgiana?" He called and followed me, I could tell that he was going to cry too. I was hurting him, and I could not avoid it. I started to pack a small bag, with Pyjama's and my toiletry's. I choked out some sobs as I heard Harry approach the room. "Where will you go?"

I shrugged and let out another sob. This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. As I turned around to get my toothbrush from the lavatory, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some notes. He slipped them into my bag.

"Do not leave me Georgiana." He looked at me, tears in his pleading eyes. "Please."

"I am sorry, Harry." I apologised through my tears, then put the last of the things into my bag and picked it up.

I walked down stairs and Harry followed me, again.

"Georgiana!" He cried. He broke down at the front door, onto his hands and knees. I hated to leave him like this, but this would not ruin his life as much as the tiny thing inside of me could.

"I love you, so much, but I have to do this." I knelt down in front of him and kissed his lips, roughly, like the last time we separated for a long amount of time, on the Titanic. "You are my life, but I am going to ruin yours one day, and I cannot deal with that."

I kissed him one last time, then stood up again and grabbed my bag. I opened the door, then mumbled one last time, "I love you Harry Widener." and left the house, with out looking back because I knew it would kill me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gah, I hated writing that last Chapter, it broke my heart! The story will be a bit emotional from now on, but it'll cheer up a bit soon!**

* * *

I did not know where I was going, but I just continued walking the streets, tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my face. I could not stay in Philadelphia. I could not ever see Harry again. I could not ruin his life like I had just ruined mine.

I had no idea how long I had been wandering around for, but I needed to go some where soon. I was shivering from the cold air surrounding me, but I suppose it was nothing compared to when I was on the Titanic. I paused and sat on a bench, opening my bag and counting the money that Harry had put in there. I had $100 on hand. I sighed and stood up, finding my way to the nearest boat docks.

The sun started to rise and I approached a dock with a large boat, with a few members of the crew hovering about. I wondered why they were up this early.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked the man closest to me. He turned around and looked at me, he was around my age, dressed smartly and he smiled at me.

"How may I help you Madam?"

"Where is this ship going?"

"Southampton, England." He answered. I nodded a little.

"When will it be leaving? Is there any room left?"

"In four hours, and I think that there is.." he continued talking, telling me where to go to buy a ticket and so on.

* * *

After trying to persuade a man to let me buy a ticket for over an hour, I was kicked out. I felt the lump in my throat rise again and the tears stung in my eyes, I needed to go home. I needed my Parents right now, more than I have ever needed them before.

The tears ran down my cheeks and I rushed away, wanting to get away from the docks. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and was flung back a little. I gasped and looked up apologetically.

"Lady Georgiana Grex?" The woman in front of said in shock. I looked at her, realising it was Mary Brown, the millionaire that had been on the Titanic with me.

"Miss Brown." I said, trying to smile.

"You are crying, what is wrong my dear?" she asked.

"I need to get home, but I only have $100 on me and all of second and steerage are full!"

"Oh my, perhaps I could help you out. Let me see what I can do." The jolly woman smiled at me and walked into the building I had just left.

I waited for quite a long time, around half an hour, outside on my own, watching people board the ship. Finally, Mrs Brown appeared with a grin on her face.

"First class ticket, for one Lady Georgiana Grex."

"Oh my, thank you so much!" I cried, the tears flowing from my eyes again. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" I dug around in my bag and pulled out my $100. I handed it to her and she shook her head.

"You are a good girl, but I have enough money, you keep it."

"No, please, take it Mrs Brown." I tried to convince her.

"I will not take it, now move yourself and get on that damned ship!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I thanked her again, and I knew I would do it many more times in the future.

* * *

Once I found my room, I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes. I did not want to face people out in first class. I wanted to cry and sleep, but I was all out of tears. I had cried for hours last night as I hopelessly wandered around not knowing what to do. I hated how things had ended back at the house. Harry had been crying on the floor, something I did not want to happen. Why had I made such a rash decision in such a small amount of time? The burlesque house just started me off, it had irritated me, but I knew that a big drama was brewing inside of me anyway. There was also a baby growing inside of me too. A baby that will not know its handsome, kind, loving Father. I sighed and my chest started to ache like it had when I thought I had lost Harry those weeks ago after the sinking of the Titanic. I needed Mama, and I needed her now.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is very short. I have a bit of writers block. Meh. I just found out that I may have the internet for a few days more:-) YAY! So I'll be able to update a few more times. Muah.**


	15. Chapter 15

**As I said at the end of the chapter, I have writers block, but I want to keep updating while I still can? SO here goes.**

**Also, thank you Robin for pointing out my mistake! It is Molly Brown, not Mary brown. I'm not quite sure where I even got Mary from aha, sorry!**

* * *

After sleeping for a few hours, I awoke and got ready for dinner. I sat with Mrs Brown, as requested and she was ever so polite.

"So my dear, why are you leaving America?" She asked softly in her american accent.

"Things did not work out as planned." I mumbled.

Mrs Brown hesitated for a moment, then started to talk again; "May I ask how?"

"Well.." I thought about it for a moment, "Things happened and I felt it was best to leave."

"But I thought you and Mr Widener had gotten Engaged?"

"We did. We are, We were.." I mumbled, then quickly stopped talking. I put my cutlery down on the plate and wiped my mouth with a neatly folded paper towel. "Please excuse me."

"I am sorry if I upset you, Lady Georgiana."

I stood up, "It is fine Mrs Brown. You did not upset me, the memories did." I then left the dining hall and ran to my room.

I flopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball, the tears falling from my eyes. If I felt like I was supposed to do this, why does it hurt so much?

After five minutes, I stood up and found my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out some paper and started to write on it. I was not sure what I was going to write or why I was writing it, but I just followed my heart.

_Dear Nobody,_

_I do not know why I am writing this, or who it is to, but I feel the need to record my feelings. Why was I so foolish? Why were we so foolish? Why did this mess even happen to us? This tiny little thing had crushed my life in a matter of a day. The tiny little thing inside of me had ruined so much. Even though I had walked out, was I still classed as Engaged to Harry? I had not called it off and I knew that he would not have been able to. I missed him already. I missed the man whose life I had just walked out of. I missed him so much that my heart ached, but I could not let this tiny thing inside of me ruin his life, as well as mine. I could not do that to the man I loved. I just could not. Perhaps he would take me back one day, and he would understand. Like my Mother did when she found out about my Father's dirty little secrets in Dulwhich. I love you Harry Widener._

I put the paper back in the bag and laid back on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes. I wish I could just sleep for the rest of the ship's journey and not move until I was home. All I wanted was to be at home.

* * *

I found myself writing letters to nobody at least once a day and by doing this I cried a little less often and some how going out and interacting with other people was a little less painful, but the ache in my chest had not gone away, not even for a minute.

Finally, the day came where we arrived at Southampton. The train journey back to Manton passed quickly and I was home in no time. My heart pounded as I got closer to the house, it was making me tear up. I had missed it so much and I was just glad to finally be back. I knocked the door and waited.

It opened and Miss Watson looked at me, her eyes open wide. "Good morning Lady Georgiana, we were not expecting you."

"I know, but I decided to come home." I smiled at her, and she returned it. Steeping back, she opened the door and I slid past her. "Where is Mama?"

"In her room, I was just helping her get ready." Miss Watson led me up the stairs, I dropped my bags at the top of them.

"Who was at the door?" Mama called as we got closer to her room. Miss Watson did not answer and let me walk in front of her. I stood at the door.

"Me." I mumbled. Mama looked at me in shock, then stood up and embraced me.

"Oh my dear, why are you home? Where is Harry?" She asked.

"He is not here." I managed to talk through the lump in my throat. My eyes were stinging, but I was trying as hard as possible to hold back the tears.

"Why not?" Mama was confused.

"I, uh.." I searched my mind for words to say, but I could not think of anything. I let the tears fall from my eyes as an explanation. Mama did not say anything, just embraced me again and held me tightly to her. "Miss Watson, get my husband."

After taking me down stairs and sitting me in the lounge, Miss Watson got me a drink and my parents tried to make me explain what had happened. I could not find the words to tell them and I kept repeating 'I am sorry' over and over again. I had let them down big time.

"Darling, if you do not explain what has happened, we cannot help you." Papa said, putting his hand on my arm.

"You cannot help me." I mumbled, tears still falling from my eyes. "I have let you down so much Papa, I am so sorry!"

"How have you let me down?" Papa asked, I could tell he was getting impatient now and he just wanted me to tell him.

I hesitated and looked at the floor, I could not bare to see his face when I told him. "I, I, I am going to have a baby."

I closed my eyes, the tears still falling from them. The room was deadly silent and my Father took his hand off of my arm.

"Please do not despise me.." I mumbled, my voice barely a whisper.

My Father said nothing, but my Mother spoke up. "We all do something wrong in our lives. We have to learn from our mistakes." She put her hand on my back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Please tell me it was only one wrong and not two." Papa muttered.

I knew exactly what he meant; "No Papa, it is Harry's child."

I looked up at him and he nodded a little. "I suppose I cannot judge your actions. You have not had a very good influence from me."

It was silent for a moment.

"Why is Harry not here?" Mama questioned.

"I left."

"Why?"

"I did not want his Mother to disown him for our wrong." I mumbled.

"Oh my dear." Mama pulled me into her and held me tightly.

"And Harry was just fine with it?" Papa asked.

"Not exactly..." I hesitated for a second, "We were arguing about something silly and I left because I did not want him to find out about the baby."

"So he does not know that his Fiancée is expecting his child?"

"No." I murmured and sobbed into Mama's chest. Nothing more was said about it that night. My Parents tried to pretend that it was not real, that it had not happened. Just like they had when Mama found out about Papa's secret. She kept it quiet for years.

* * *

One morning, about a month later, I was on my way down the stairs when some mail came through the letter box. I knelt down and picked them, my hand on my bump. As I stood up again, I flicked through the letters, seeing if any were for me. All of them were for Papa, but one of them caught my eye. I looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was about the letter. Then it hit me, it was Harry's handwriting. Why was he writing to my Father? Had my Father written to him first?

I marched up the stairs and into Papa's office, throwing the letter down on his desk.

"Open it." I demanded.

"Georgiana, my dear, you do not talk to me like that." Papa said, looking up at me from his chair.

"Just open the letter, Papa."

He sighed, then opened it. He read the first few lines in his head, then looked up at me again.

"Who is from?" I questioned. He did not answer. "Harry?"

He nodded. "It is."

"Why is he writing to you?"

"Georgiana, if you think I have told him about the baby, I have not. I simpl-"

I cut him off; "You wrote to him first?"

"-I simply told him that you had come back to England and you got here safely. You did not know if you would be going back to America and I also sent my regards to him and the rest of his family." Papa set it straight.

I thought about what to say, feeling a little guilty for just assuming things without asking first. "I am sorry Papa. I just freaked out for a moment."

"I know you did." He stood up and put his hand on my arm, rubbing it comfortingly. "You just need to calm down and everything will be fine."

I nodded and sighed. Things were hard and I knew that as my pregnancy progressed, it would get harder. I was lucky to have my Parents there for me, but I needed Harry. The problem was, he did not need me ruining everything for him. I felt the ache in my chest again and I took a deep breathe. Life was the longest and hardest thing that anyone will ever have to face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews! Means a lot! I am trying my best to update as much as I can, but I have been in such a rush this weekend its crazy! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few more months passed and my bump was very large, I assumed that I had about a month left before the baby was due. I found myself not leaving the house, Mother's orders, and spending my time writing more letters to 'nobody'. I had written one nearly every day for the past five months, full of my feelings and how the baby was developing. Some of the letters contained my moments of joy when I first felt the baby kick, something I just wished Harry was there to see. I had a small box in my room almost full of the letters and I did not know what to do with them.

Sitting on the floor, I pulled the box out from where it sat just underneath the bed. I opened it and the letters were gone. I gasped a little and racked my mind as to where they might have gone. Had someone taken them? Had I put them somewhere else and not remembered? I stood up, keeping the box in my hand and called Mama,

"Mama!" I called from the top of the stairs. "Mama!"

"Yes dear?" My Mother appeared at the bottom.

"Do you know where my letters have gone?" I asked.

Her face went from happy, to her covering something face. "Not at all, what letters?"

I narrowed my eyes and wobbled down the stairs, resting the box on top of my bump, one hand holding it, the other holding the banister. Mama walked away and I followed her.

"Do not like to me, Mama, what have you done with them?"

She did not answer and continued walking, so I continued following her.

"Mama, do not ignore me. What have you done with them?" I demanded to know the answer.

She stopped and put her hands on the kitchen counter, her back to me. "I sent them all in a large envelope, to Harry."

I took a few seconds to think about what I would say next; "Why?"

"Because, I nearly lost my Husband once to secrets and I do not want you to do the same." She turned to face me. "You have a kind and caring man over in America, and he loves you more than anyone ever will. You cannot keep something as big as this from him, Georgiana, I just wish that you could see that."

I did not know what to say, but my eyes started to fill with water. Mama stepped forwards and embraced me tightly.

* * *

A few weeks passed and we never got any letter back from Harry. I was irritated with Mama for sending the letters to Harry, I did not need him to know. I could have done it by myself, Harry need not to worry. Clearly, Mama thought otherwise, though.

Three and a half weeks later we still received no letter back and Mama kept apologising, feeling that she had pushed Harry further away from me. Papa told her she was absurd, that Harry was not like that, but I simply did not agree with any of them. I was confused about the situation, more confused that I had ever been before.

I was sat in the lounge, reading a book, when the door knocked. Miss Watson opened the door, then came in to me.

"Lady Georgiana, you have a guest." She said, then left the room. I put the book down then looked up to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat and I was speechless.

Harry.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"I got the letters that Lady Manton sent me, the ones you had written to nobody." He said, hovering at the door. He looked at my large bump. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want your Mother to hate you for disobeying her." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Yet you come here to your parents who you also disobeyed?" He questioned.

My eyes filled with tears, like they had many times in the previous months. "I do not know what I was thinking, Harry. I was so confused. I still am!"

He walked over and knelt down, then planted a kiss on my head. "I can understand."

I placed my hand on my bump, and he put his hand on top.

"I have been confused too, Georgiana. I thought you left because of the argument. I hated myself because of it."

I opened my mouth to talk, to apologise for making him feel like that, but nothing came out.

"I thought that I had lost you forever. I thought you hated me almost as much as I hated myself.. but then I got those letters and I knew I had to come and find you. You have had to go through all of this on your own, and I regret that I was not here to help you. I would have stood by you, Georgiana."

"I am sorry, Harry. I regret not telling you, I just did not want to ruin your life like I would ruin my own." I put my spare hand on his cheek. "I have missed you so much. I did not want you to hate yourself for my actions. I wanted you to move on and be happy, I prayed that you would." I cried.

"I could never move on from you! I could never be happy without you! You are, and always will be my everything!" Harry said, moving my hand from his cheek and sliding onto his lips. He kissed my palm, then put my hand onto my stomach, resting his on top.

"God, I love you Harry Widener."

"I love you too Georgiana Grex." He leaned in and kissed me for the first time in many months and it felt just as magical as the first time he had kissed me.

Suddenly, the baby kicked. I quickly grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the spot where it was kicking and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Its our child." I whispered and noticed the happiness on his face. I never wanted to lose him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Almost finished with this story now :-( But there's one or two chapters left, do not worry!**

* * *

After sitting in silence, just huddled together in the lounge, for about twenty minutes, we finally decided to tell my Parents that Harry was here. Harry stood up, then helped me up and we walked into the kitchen searching for Mama and Papa. They were sat at the table engaged in a conversation.

Papa looked up and smiled; "Harry, Miss Watson informed us that you were here." He stood up and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Lord Manton." Harry smiled, then leaned around my Father to smile at my mother, "Lady Manton." He nodded his head and Mama smiled in return.

I reached up to the shelf and grabbed a glass, then filled it with water from the Faucet. I sipped some then faced my Fiancé and Parents.

"So, Harry, will you be staying here in England with Georgiana?" Papa asked.

"Yes, for as long as I need to." Harry looked at me, smiled, then looked back at my parents. "Well, that is if it is fine with you.."

"Of course it is fine with us, Harry. Georgiana needs you around right now." Mama stated.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach. One that I had never felt before, and I knew it was not a kick. I put my hand on my stomach and tried to ignore the pain, it was probably nothing.

"How is your Mother?" Papa asked Harry.

"She is well, thank you for asking."

"What about Ella and Fitz, are they getting on well?"

"Yes, they are very happy. They just found out that they are going to be parents." Harry answered.

All of a sudden, a warm liquid started to drip down my leg and I gasped.

"That is brilliant for them, I must send them my congratulations." Papa smiled. Mama looked up at me and saw the panic on my face.

"Georgiana?" She stood up and came over, she noticed the liquid on the floor that had dripped down my leg. "Oh my dear, your waters have broken."

I blinked at her and thought about when Mama and the midwife explained that my waters would break and i would go into labour. "The baby is coming..." I mumbled.

Harry and Papa rushed over and stood either side of me.

"Watson, run into town and get the midwife, hurry!" Mama ordered, Miss Watson doing as she was told. "We're going to need hot water and towels."

Papa nodded and started to prepare the things Mama asked for. Suddenly, a large pain struck my lower stomach and I took in a large gulp of air and tried to steady my breathing.

"Mama, it hurts." I whimpered. The pain stopped.

"This is just the start my dear." She said, then started to lead me into the lounge. Harry helped Papa. "You are a strong girl, you can do this easily."

I nodded and she stopped my by the lounge door. "Wait here, I will get a cloth."

I waited, just as she told me, and moments later she appeared again. Laying the cloth out on the floor, she sat me down on it and told me to keep my breathing steady and tell her whenever the big pain came back. I focused on my breathing, doing as I was told, not wanting to do anything wrong.

"Think of happy things, Georgiana. Try and take your mind off of it!" Mama knelt next to me. I racked my mind thinking of things that made me happy, but it was hard to think.

"I cannot think, Mama." I murmured.

"Where were you when you had your first conversation with Harry?" Mama tried to distract me from the pain.

"Uh.." I thought about it for a moment, "In the dining hall, in the Titanic."

"What did you talk about?" Mama questioned. Another sharp pain struck me, worse than before. I clenched my teeth together and let out a little squeal of pain. I panted a couple of times, then steadied my breathing and answered my Mother;

"Books. The books he had collected."

* * *

Mama kept me distracted for about fifteen minutes, until the midwife and Watson showed up. The midwife told me what to do and made Papa leave the room, she did ask Harry to leave, but he refused, so he sat next to me, holding my hand. I had pushed many times and the midwife said she could see the baby's head. Mama also claimed she could. Miss Watson had been trying to cool me down with damp cloths, pressing them to my head and reassuring me that everything was fine.

"One more push now, Lady Georgiana." The midwife said. I nodded and she counted to three, then I pushed. I pushed as hard as I could, letting out a loud shout. I was in so much pain, it hurt like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Suddenly, a small cry erupted throughout the room.

"Lady Georgiana, Harry, you have a beautiful baby boy." the Midwife smiled. Mama was sobbing, happy tears I hoped and my eyes filled with tears. The midwife lifted the baby boy and placed him in my arms. It was the happiest moment of my life. Just there, holding my son for the first time in my life, with my amazing Fiancé beside me.


End file.
